1. Field of the Invention
General orthopedic surgery, oral and maxillofacial surgery as a biodegradable medical/surgical device and as a research tool for study of ostenoneogenesis, osteogenesis, cell differentiation, and biochemical cell inductions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jarco, M: Calcium phosphate ceramics as hard tissue prosthetics, Clin. Ortho., No. 157, June, 1981, pp. 260-278.
Klawiter, J. J. and Hulbert, S. F.: Application of porous ceramics for the attachment of load bearing internal orthopedic applications, J. Biomed. Mater. Res. Symposium, No. 2, (Part I), 1972, pp. 161-229.
Sprinel, L., et al.: Effect of the structure of poly(glycol mono-methacrylate) gel on the calcification of implants. Calc. Tiss. Res., 13, 1973, pp. 63-72.
Driskell, T. D., et al.: Development of ceramic and ceramic composite devices for maxillofacial applications, J. Biomed. Mater. Res. Symposium, No. 2, (Part I), 1972, pp. 91-115.
Brekke, J. H., et. al.: Influence of polylactic acid mesh on the incidence of localized osteitis, Oral Surg., Vol. 56, p. 240-245, Sept. 1983.
Brekke, J. H., et. al.: Effect of surgical trauma and polylactic acid cubes and granules on the incidence of alveolar osteitis in mandibular third molar extraction wounds, J. Canad. Dent. Assoc., In press.
Toole, B. P.: Developmental role of hyaluronate, Conn. Tis. Res., 1982, Vol. 10, pp. 93-100.
Abatangelo, G., et. al.: Healing of hyaluronic acid-enriched wounds: histologic observations, J. Surg. Research, 35: 1983, pp. 410-416.
Canalis, E., et. al.: Stimulation of DNA and collagen synthesis by autologous growth factor in cultured fetal rat calvaria. Science, Vol. 210 (28): pp. 1021-1023, 1980.
Urist, M. R., et. al.: Human bone morphogentic protein (hBMP), Proc. Soc. Exp. Bio. Med., Vol. 173, pp. 194-199 (1983).
Urist, M. R., et. al.: Beta-tricalcium phosphate delivery system for bone morphogenetic protein. Clin. Ortho., 187, July-Aug., 1984, pp. 277-280.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,448, "Device and Method of Treating and Healing a Newly Created Bone Void".